The present invention relates in general to burners for oil or other fluid fuel fired boilers, and in particular to a new and useful port arrangement for supplying air and fuel to the combustion chamber of the boiler.
The construction of oil burners for boilers is disclosed in STEAM-ITS GENERATION AND USE 39th EDITION, published by The Babcock and Wilcox Company, 1978, pages 7-1 to 7-10.
Secondary air systems are used in process recovery boilers. These have traditionally required five standard air ports and three standard burner ports per side wall of the boiler for a total of eight pressure part openings for a 700 ton boiler. It would be advantageous if the number of ports through the side wall of the boiler could be reduced.